kingdom_rushfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Данте
rightДанте "Охотник" (Dante the Hunter) '- это герой из Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Он открывается в Steam-версии на уровне Янтарные глубины, последнем уровне кампании, причём сразу имеет пятый уровень. Данте является охотником на нежить, вампиров, оборотней и тому подобных, пользующийся освящёнными предметами. Впервые он был добавлен в игру вместе с Кощеем при появлении мини-кампании Полнолуние. Способности 'ПО-МАКЕДОНСКИ (активная) (восстановление: 18 сек.) (2/2/2 hero points): : Быстро делает с двух рук 4/6/8 выстрелов, наносящих по 40 очков урона. : (На самом деле наносится урон равный обычным выстрелам Данте) СЕРЕБРЯНАЯ ПУЛЯ (активная) (восстановление: 15 сек.) (3/3/3 очка героя): : Прицельно стреляет серебряной пулей, нанося 140/230/320 очков чистого урона. : (Наносит двойной урон Вервольфам и Оборотням, когда они находятся в звериной форме.) СВЯТАЯ ГРАНАТА (активная) (восстановление: 15 сек.) (2/2/2 очка героя): : Бросает бутылку святой воды, усмиряя вражеского мага на 5/10/15 секунд. СВЯЩЕННАЯ РЕЛИКВИЯ (активная) (восстановление: 18 сек.) (2/2/2 очка героя): : Высвобождает силу священной реликвии, снижая вражеское сопротивление на 25/50/100%. СВЕТ В КОНЦЕ ТОННЕЛЯ (пассивная) (1/1/1 очка героя): : Присутствие Данте, даже мёртвого, благословляет союзников поблизости, повышая их урон на 15/30/50%. : (Появляется возможность перемещать дух мёртвого Данте, тем самым меняя точку его возрождения. Порядок использования Если у Данте готовы все способности, то он будет делать их в таком порядке: # Серебряная пуля # По-македонски # Святая граната # Священная реликвия. Параметры героя *У Данте 9% регенерация здоровья. Он регенерирует 45 здоровья в секунду на 10 уровне. *Скорость ближней боя: 1.0 сек.мобильные устройства, 1.53 сек.Steam *Скорость дальнего боя: 1,5 сек. Советы *Данте - герой, нацеленный на убийство врагов с высокой бронёй или магическими способностями. Он наносит самый большой урон в секунду среди всех героев Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, а также имеет самое быстрое время возрождения. *'По-македонски '- единственная способность Данте против больших групп слабых врагов, однако она может быть использована и против одного врага. *'Серебряная пуля '- основная способность Данте, наносящая высокий чистый урон, поэтому старайтесь, чтобы он использовал её на самых бронированных врагов с большими жизнями. Сделать это просто: Данте стреляет пулей во врага ближе всего к выходу среди тех, что есть поблизости. *'Святая граната '- мощное орудие, останавливающее чары таких врагов как чернокнижник, ящер-чародей, отшельник или призрачный воин. Однако, поскольку граната задевает лишь одного врага, Данте может потратить её не на того врага, которого бы хотелось усмирить. *'Священная реликвия '- одна из лучших способностей Данте - при полном улучшении она позволяет полностью убрать броню таких противников как жнец, отшельник или кровокраб. Однако враги с иммунитетом, как то буревестник или призрачный воин, к сожалению, не могут потерять свою броню даже от священной реликвии. *'Свет в конце тоннеля '- удобная способность, благословляющая не только солдат, но и скелетов. Особые герои, правда, не могут быть благословлены. Плюс ко всему, в присутствии Данте все особые атаки ассасинов становятся сильнее. Цитаты *'"I'm the best at what I do"' - "Я лучший в своём деле" *'"There are many paths to redemption"' - "Есть много путей к спасению" *'"Bless me, for I have sinned"' - "Благослови меня, ведь я грешил" *'"I will vanquish evil"' - "Я уничтожу зло" *(умирая) "My soul lingers" - "Моя душа останется" Отсылки *Данте напоминает многих охотников на вампиров и нечисть из поп-культуры, как то Соломон Кейн, Ван Хельсинг или Блэйд. *Имя "Данте" образовано от латинского Durans, что значит выносливый. Самый знаменитый Данте в истории - это Данте Алигьери - автор "Божественной комедии". *'"I'm the best at what I do" '- неполная цитата супергероя комиксов Marvel Росомахи. Полностью цитата звучит так: "I'm the best at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice" - "Я лучший в своём деле, но в чём я лучший не очень хорошо". *'"There are many paths to redemption" '- неполная цитата из фильма 2009 года "Соломон Кейн". Полная цитата: "There are many paths to redemption... not all of them peaceful" - "Есть много путей к спасению... не все они мирные". *'"Bless me, for I have sinned" '- слова Ван Хельсинга из фильма 2004 года. Категория:Герои